eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5839 (28 December 2018)
Synopsis At the Truemans, Kim, Denise and Patrick are deciding on baby names, and Kim decides to cook a meal and asks Denise to invite Phil. Denise isn't glad about it, but she bites her lip and rings him. Keanu and Louise meet in the Playground. Louise is expecting good news but gets the complete opposite when Keanu tells her that what happened between them was a mistake, she puts on a brave face, but as soon as her backs turned, she bursts into tears. Ray tells Phil that he wants to buy half of the club off him, and Phil tells him, no, Ray is furious, and he rings someone up asking them what they know about Phil. Dr Legg has moved in with Dot for the foreseeable future, Stuart isn't pleased that he now has to sleep on the sofa, but he doesn't make his feeling visible. Evie invites Tiff to a party in Camden Town; Tiff's unsure about it seeing as she made arrangements with Bernie to go to the cinema. Mel, Maddie and Nicola meet in the club, and Mel and Maddie demand answers from Nicola on why she is so terrified of confronting Ray, and she reveals to them that he may have killed his ex-wife. Ray turns up back at Phil's, with a whole bunch of threats from his past and tries to dictate to him so Phil will sell his half of the pub, but Phil has none of it and punches him and tells him that as far as he's concerned he would rather sell his half to Mel than him. Bernie waits outside the tube station for Tiff, but she's showing no signs of turning up. Kim decides to call the baby Mica, previously at the meal Kim said that she would love to go on holiday and later Phil posts a letter through the letterbox and he is paid for her to go on holiday. Louise turns up at Mel's distraught; only Mel isn't there Ray is, and he invites her in and comforts her and Louise takes the whole situation in a different vision to Ray and tries kissing him, and Ray pushes her away, meanwhile, the three girls at the club plot there revenge on him. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Mel Owen *Seán Mahon as Ray Kelly *Tilly Keeper as Louise Mitchell *Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor *Zack Morris as Keegan Baker *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor *Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher *June Brown as Dot Branning *Ricky Champ as Stuart Highway *Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Bleu Landau as Dennis Rickman *Sophia Capasso as Evie Steele Guest cast *Leonard Fenton as Dr Legg *Robyn Page as Maddie Wright *Alexandra Gilbreath as Nicola Kelly Filming locations *Albert Square exterior *20 Albert Square - Sitting room/kitchen and downstairs hallway. *23B Albert Square - Sitting room/kitchen and Bernadette's bedroom. *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and downstairs hallway. *43 Albert Square - Sitting room/dining room, kitchen and downstairs hallway. *55 Victoria Road - Sitting/dining room, kitchen, downstairs hallway and back garden. *Kathy's Café *E20 Nightclub - Public area. *Turpin Way *Walford Playground *Mitchell's Autos *Walford Tube Station - Exterior and parts of the interior. Notes *''Pearl Fox-Hubbard'' and Mica Fox-Hubbard played actress Arayah, and an unknown actor/actress appeared in this episode but are not credited onscreen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: Mel makes the final preparations for her wedding day. Phil is furious when he finds himself on the back foot, while Bernadette is left heartbroken. Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes